Decimator Cutter
|-| MK1 = |-| MK2 = |-| MK3 = |-| MK4 = |-| MK5 = |-| MK6 = General The Decimator Cutter is the Xeno Division's Cutter, and the first Tier 6 cutter released. It was first available in the Resurrection Event from General Geir's offerings. Strategy and Setup Advantages: With the high max mass, as well as the ability to equip 5-6 weapon slots like the Covenant Cruiser and 3 special slots, the Decimator Cutter can be outfitted with powerful and heavily buffed weapons, allowing it to destroy its targets quickly and efficiently. It also has the characteristic high speed of all Cutters, allowing it to chase down fleeing ships quickly. Against Alien Hives, with its 40-50% resistance to Alien Damage, it can swiftly get in range and take down the slow moving/stationary Alien Hives. It also has a high cargo capacity, making the hull suitable for farming and claiming cargo from enemy fleets or bases. Contrary to thought, the Decimator also has stasis resist making it lose less speeds when slowed by the NET Torpedo or the Stasis Field. Battleship fleets usually rely on stasis weapons to keep to target at a distance which means you can bombrush the enemy and annihilate them. With access to Talonite Armor and its variants and a respectable 3 armor slots, in addition to a resistance slot, the Decimator is also quite durable and can take a beating. The Decimator also has a hidden buff. It has the lowest time needed for a cutter to return to its top speed. This means if you accidently stop the cutter or have it slowed by a NET Torpedo, you can still charge and destroy your enemy. Disadvantages: The Decimator's health and durability also pale in comparison to the Punisher Cruiser, meaning it cannot withstand as much damage compared to the Punisher. Also being a cutter, this forces it to retreat upon coming into combat with other cruisers such as marked up Covenant Cruisers. The Decimator also struggles to defeat Alien Reapers as they will most likely circle the cutter making it nearly impossible to deal damage. They also struggle against Alien Harvesters but not as much, Punisher Cruisers are still better at the Decimator's job. As it is a Tier 6 hull, it will be extremely hard to mark up, considering crafting materials for the Decimator will only be available in limited amounts, either through Alien Decimation or Alien Mobilization. Plus, as Tier 6 hulls do not possess the same mark up bonuses as their lower tier cousins, the Decimator Cutter has no bonus damage to any hull in the game. This can make it have the same efficiency as a Mk V Python Cutter as the bonuses from the Python add more DPS but the Decimator does not have this ability. Setup See Decimator Cutter Builds for more info Trivia * The Decimator Cutter was first hinted in the March Update release notes * The Decimator Cutter is the only cutter to receive a extra weapons slot at Mk IV, as other Cutters gain an armor slot instead. * The Decimator Cutter has an assymetrical design, just like the other Xeno Division hulls. * The Decimator Cutter has a glowing portion in front like the Damocles Destroyer. * The Decimator Cutter is the first "attack ship" of the Xeno Division to be released. * While it is an attack ship, the Decimator Cutter seems to have decent armor as compared to other Tier 5 Iron Star Company and Demon Corps Hulls. * It is the only hull to receive a sector speed of 390 AU/h at max mk(Elite/Mk 6). **A Decimator Cutter ELITE-only fleet can outrun a non-Xeno-frigate-only fleet at max mk(Elite/Mk 6) ONLY. Gallery VEGA Conflict Decimator Cutter.png|HD Render of the Decimator Cutter ---- Category:Vega Conflict Category:Event Prizes Category:Hulls Category:Xeno Division Category:Cutters